


A Secret Admirer For Christmas

by OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway



Series: Stormpilot Advent Calendar [7]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, But set around Christmas, Candy Grams, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Jock!Finn, M/M, Not super Christmasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8787271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway/pseuds/OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway
Summary: Finn received a candy gram from a mystery admirer, and now he and Rey are going to find out who.





	

_ When you walked in, my heart went boom. _

 

Finn stared at the note written on the candy gram that he had just been delivered. He had never gotten one before, and had frankly resigned  himself to the fact that he probably would never get one. In fact, when the candy cane with the little attached note was put on his desk by the guy delivering them, he had tried to return it, absolutely convinced that it was some sort of mistake.

 

It had been a rather sad sight according to his friend, Rey, who had watched him try to convince the delivery guy that this was a mistake, even though his name was clearly written down on the outside. And it was. On the outside of the folded card,  _ Finn _ was written neatly down, along with his homeroom, and on the inside that message. 

 

After that, he and Rey had worked on coming up with a list of possibilities, trying to find clues as to who could possibly be the one who sent the note. At lunch, they went out for some Chinese fast food, both wanting some actually good soup in the cold weather, and they poured over the notes as they ate.

 

“D’you think it was Slip?” Slip was a friend of Finn’s who everyone called Slip because of his strong tendency to fall on his ass, whether it was icy or not. Finn shook his head.

 

“Nah, he doesn’t know anything about Hamilton, so unless he looked up the lyrics, I don’t think it’s him.” Finn replied, stirring his eggdrop soup. 

 

“Okay, well… Shit, I wish we had your yearbook, maybe we could see who had the same handwriting.” Rey pursed her lips as she looked at the note, trying to recognize the handwriting. “Okay, so what we need to do, is figure out who likes Hamilton at the school, and who likes you, and see who likes both.”

 

Finn snorted. “Yeah, great idea, Rey. Let’s just ask around to see who likes me. Because someone who doesn’t even sign their name on a candy gram is definitely going to admit to liking me.” He rolled his eyes before starting to eat. 

 

Rey huffed and shook her head. “It wouldn’t hurt, would it? I can ask the people who look at you a lot, and see who says yes, or who acts like they do. Then we can ask if any sent you the gram.” She leaned back in her seat, pressing the tips of her fingers together, not unlike Sherlock. “Hell, maybe it’s Poe Dameron. He always seems to be looking at you, especially during the football games.”

 

“Yeah right.” Finn scoffed. “He’s only there for the school spirit.” At the look Rey gave him he nodded. “Yes yes, I know he’s always looking at the football players’ asses. But we can all agree that a lot of them are better looking than me.”

 

“Finn, seriously, give yourself some more credit. You have a great ass, I’m sure lots of people stare at it.” Rey protested, raising her eyebrows at him. Finn just tossed a fortune cookie at her head, which she batted away. “I mean it! I bet you anything that Poe Dameron stares at your ass, and he would totally write that note.”

 

Finn just laughed and got back to his meal. “You’re funny, Rey. It’s not going to be him, but thanks for being idealistic. Let’s come up with a shortlist that would be more likely, yeah?” 

 

She gave a resounding sigh but nodded, grabbing a pen and a napkin before writing down a list of potential suspects, adding Poe to the end of the list before Finn could stop her. He just resigned to her belief that Poe was a suspect rather than cross it out, and pocketed the list as they left the restaurant.

 

As the two walked back into the school, they bickered to each other about who it could have been who left the note, Rey insistent that it was Poe Dameron, Finn insistent that it wasn’t. They were so engrossed in the conversation that they were surprised when someone crashed right into them. Rey stumbled, but Finn, who got the brunt of it, fell backwards with an oof, the list falling out of his pocket as he went to catch himself. 

 

“Oh! I’m so sorry! Are you okay?” Finn looked up to see none other than Poe Dameron himself, looking concerned and reaching out to help him up. He swallowed and took the hand, letting himself be pulled up by the other. “I’m so sorry, I wasn’t even looking where I was going, I didn’t mean to knock you over! Are you okay?” he repeated, his brow furrowing. 

 

Finn realized with a jolt that he hadn’t said anything, just staring dazedly. “Huh? Oh! Yeah, yeah, I’m fine, I wasn’t paying attention much either, but that’s alright, I’m fine, it didn’t even hurt, I’m solid.” He rambled, waving off his concerns.

 

“Yeah, I can tell.” Finn wasn’t sure if he imagined what Poe muttered under his breath, and his eyes went a little wide.

 

“Huh?” At his confused sound, Poe went red in the face and coughed, looking down and away, catching sight of the note.

 

“What? I didn’t say anything.” He tilted his head. “Hey, did you drop this?” He crouched down and picked up the note. Finn’s eyes went wide and he bit down on his lip, snatching out at it. “Hey, is this my name?” He looked up at Finn, who looked mortified.

 

He grabbed the note and pocketed it. “What, no, why would it be?” His words were quick and rambled, and he looked a little nervous and awkward. 

 

Poe raised a suspicious eyebrow. “Right…” For a moment there was silence, Poe watching Finn as the other man shifted somewhat awkwardly. Rey let out a frustrated groan and jumped forward.

 

“Did you send the Candy Gram to Finn?” She blurted out, much to both Poe’s surprise, Finn looking absolutely horrified. 

 

“Rey!” She just gave him a look, as if trying to say: ‘You wouldn’t have done it’, before giving Poe a scrutinizing look. The other man just looked a little amused, and smiled at them. 

 

“Of course I sent it.” He did look a little puzzled. “I thought you knew. I quote Hamilton all the time, I figured I’d use a lyric so that you would know it was me.” 

 

Finn stared at him, and Rey snickered in the background. “Oh. I didn’t… I honestly didn’t think it would be you.”

 

Poe smiled at him. “Well, it was indeed me. So, did I impress you with my lyric quoting and the one dollar candy cane?” At that, Finn couldn’t help but laugh.

 

“Yeah, I was definitely impressed.” Finn couldn’t help but laugh. “Although, couldn’t you have just signed your name at the end, so that I didn’t have to deal with the mystery of it all?”

 

Looking sheepish, Poe mumbled, “I meant to, honestly, but the line had been so long that I had to go before I could finish. I just sorta hoped you would know it was me.”

 

Rey watched them both, raising an eyebrow before waving and leaving them to their own devices, smirking and humming to herself. 

 

“So,” Finn started. “You like me?” he looked a little awkward again, but smiled at Poe all the same. The other nodded. 

 

“Yeah, I do. Obviously I didn’t really go about it well, but in my defense, you do seem a little intimidating, what with being a whole football star and all.” Poe tried to defend himself, and Finn laughed.

 

“Intimidating? Please, don’t be silly. I’m about as intimidating as a mouse.” 

 

Grinning, Poe replied, “Hey, some mice can be intimidating, it just depends on the mouse.” Finn rolled his eyes, but smiled when the other added, “But in all seriousness: My friend is throwing a Christmas party the weekend before break starts. Do you want to come? With me? As a date, of sorts. If you want, of course, if you don’t want to, that’s fine too, ah.” He cleared his throat to try and get himself to shut up.

 

Finn’s grin only seemed to grow. “Of course I would like to come to the party. And definitely as a date.” If he could just jump around and celebrate right now, like he had just won the lottery, he most certainly would.

 

“Great, so, it’s a date then?” Poe’s smile, even if Finn hadn’t been able to see it, was apparent in his voice. He nodded. 

 

“It’s a date.” 

  
The pair walked each other to class, and before Poe walked into his shop class, Finn called out to him, waving. “Thanks for the candy cane!” 

  
After that, the two continued to flirt whenever they could, and when the time of the party came around, no one seemed to be able - or willing - to explain why there was mistletoe around every corner. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm accepting requests!


End file.
